ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Bennie
BennieBennie (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 2 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:11:16-00:11:17). Sony Pictures. Bennie says: "Bennie." is the delivery guy for Zhu's Authentic Hong Kong Food. He appears in 2016 movie. History Bonnie delivered regularly to Abby Yates at the Kenneth P. Higgins Institute, despite Zhu's always being stingy with the amount of food. Bennie was also always late. Abby waited an hour for Bennie to deliver her latest take out order from Zhu's.Abby Yates (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 2 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:11:19-00:11:23). Sony Pictures. Abby Yates says: "Can I just... Can I have my lunch that I've been waiting an hour for?" She drew some orange curtains and was surprised to see Erin Gilbert as well. After Erin and Abby coldly said each other's names, Bennie said his. Abby was annoyed. Bennie took note of her Antenna-like Helmet and remarked smaller headphones existed. Abby called it an advance in science and told him he was looking at the future then paid him. She directed him to show Erin the door on his way out. Bennie made a half-hearted attempt but Erin rebuffed him. He left claiming he tried. Even after Abby moved to a new location, Bennie was still one hour late despite of being downstairs from the Ghostbusters Headquarters. Abby was not pleased. Bennie claimed he had really bad knees. She took out the container and asked him what it was. Bennie replied it was Zhu's hot and sour shrimp soup. Abby countered it looked like dishwater and one shrimp, and what she hoped was a water chestnut. Later, when Abby tested the Proton Glove in the alley between Zhu's and its neighbor building, the shot ricocheted off a dumpster and nailed Bennie's motor bike. Bennie stepped outside and looked at the flaming wreck in dismay then the Ghostbusters. Some time after Rowan North was defeated and the world was saved, Bennie delivered an order to the Firehouse. Bennie told her he knew what she did. He suddenly leaned over and hugged Abby. She took out a container and it was stuffed with wontons. Bennie smiled. Abby clarified she just wanted a reasonable ratio of wontons to broth. Bennie insisted she deserved every wonton in the world and she shouldn't let any man tell her otherwise. Abby told him he could leave. Bennie asked if they were still good for brunch. Abby told him no and to just leave. Trivia *Bennie claims he has really bad knees.Bennie (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 5 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:30:43-00:30:44). Sony Pictures. Bennie says: "I have really bad knees." *In the alternate scene Bennie & Erin, Bennie claims he lost his virginity in Zhu's second floor dining room. Bennie (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Deleted/Alternate Scenes; (Deleted Scene): Bennie & Erin (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 0:00:27-0:00:29). Sony Pictures. Bennie says: "I lost my virginity in that dining room." Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Chapter 2 **Chapter 5 **Chapter 11 **Chapter 16 Secondary Canon *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Deleted Scenes ***Bennie & Erin ***The Big Test ***The New Book References Gallery GB2016BennieSc01.png|As seen in Chapter 2 GB2016BennieSc02.png|As seen in Chapter 2 GB2016BennieSc03.png|As seen in Chapter 5 Gb2016 chapter16 img028.jpg|As seen in Chapter 16 Category:Minor character Category:GB:2016 Characters